The illumination of the interior of refrigerators has been a problem due to the constant change of the position of food items on the shelves within the refrigerator. Due to their continuous rearrangement on the shelves of the refrigerator the light is often blocked, producing shade spots in the refrigerator. Various solutions to this problem have been provided by systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,861, entitled "Shelf Track Lighting," issued on Jul. 23, 1992, to John S. Sklenak, et al. In this system the shelves are movable on electrically conductive standards which provide electrical communication to a light fixture positioned in the center of the bottom of the glass shelf. The light from this type of fixture thus provides illumination in the area below the shelf. Similar systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,146, entitled "Refrigerator Light Assembly With Bulb Insulating And protective Sleeve," issued on May 14, 1991, to Melvin Kaspar, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,848, entitled "Refrigerator Light Structure," issued on Oct. 12, 1971, to Alan J. Koch, et al.